Pet Skills
Each pet has a 2% chance of learning a skill each level. Some of these skills may only be learned by special pets. (See Pets) Pet skills can be enhanced to level 2 by using a book, for level 3 and 4 you need to synthesize the skill books. Level 2 skill books can be purchased from other players or received from the Wishing Well. The Skill Type is for when you are synthesizing books, it's the category that skill will be found under. For whatever reason some skills have two names, one for the book and one for the skill. Starter Skills Basic Shoot Magic Attack Physical Attack Active Skills Armor Piercing Deals physical damage and decreases physical defense of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 10 seconds. Blessed Protection Restores a portion of health based on pet's intellect to friendly players within a 350 radius. Breathability Deals physical and magic damage to all enemies within a 450 x 200 radius. Charge Deals Physical and Magical damage to a single target and reduces that target's Physical and Magical Attack. Charm Prevents target from attacking for a period of time. Damage Deals magical AOE damage to targets within a 150 radius. Devil Shot Deals magic damage to a single target. Dodge Increases master's dodge rating. Lasts 10 seconds. Drag Pulls Mob's within a 1000 radius to the caster's current location. Enchanted Flame Deals magic damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Fast Attack/Quick Attack Deal physical damage to a single target. Frenzy Increase Master's Movement Speed. Healing Restores a portion of masters health based on pet's intellect. Infinity Increases physical and magic attack and defense values of party members within a 350 radius. Magic Bane Deals magic damage and reduces magic defense of a target. Lasts 10 seconds. Mangle Deals physical damage and reduces max HP of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 10 seconds. Perceptiveness Reveals nearby cloaked targets. Purification Purges all negative status effects from nearby friendly players. Ram Deals physical and magic damage to a single target within a range of 450 and reduces that target's physical and magic attack. Lasts 10 seconds. Razor Claws Deals physical and magical damage to a target, reduces the target's dodge for 10 seconds. Rejuvenation Increases master healing, lasts 10 seconds. Surprise Attack Deals pet strength * 1 damage and reduces movement speed of a single target within 450 range. Lasts 4 seconds. Sweep Attack Deals physical area of effect damage to targets within a 150 radius. Passive Skills Agile Increase pet's Agility aptitude. Berserk Increases pet's Magic Attack. Brillance Increases pet's Intellect aptitude. Certain Death Increases Critical Strike. Enchanted Line Increases pet's Intellect. Endowment Increase chance of pet learning a new skill. Enlightenment Increase pet's Maturity. Eternity Increases pets maximum health. Flexibility Pet soaks up additional damage. Genius LifeSaver Reduces maximum health, increased physical and magic attack. Meditation Restores pet mp every 3 seconds. Omnipotence Increase pet's aptitudes. Rock Steady Reduces damage dealt to pet (does not modify absorbtion). Rebirth Restores pet health every 3 seconds. Resilience Increase pet's Endurance aptitude. Roar Increases pet's Strength. Self Defence Reduces pet's Absorbtion. Sharpness/Razor Sharp Increases pet's Physical Attack. Speedy Attack speed increased, reduces physical and attack power. Valor Increase pet's Strength aptitude. Beastlord Skills Only learned by the ultimate pets. Angelic Aura Angelic Domain Prevents targets from attacking for 6 seconds Angel Blade Angel's Blessing Demonic Domain Dazes targets whithin a certain radius. Flamethrower Deals damage to enemy targets whithin a 250 radius. Greater Angelic Aura Hell's Lava Deals Physical and Magical damage to a single target Infernal Destruction Does AOE damage to targets whithin a 250 radius Reduces target HP by 3% of current value every 3 seconds. Power of Faith (Angelic) Power of Faith (Demonic) Does three waves of damage to targets whithin radius. Satanic Attack Reduces attack speed, increases physical attack by 20%. Satanic Curse Deals physical damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Satanic Frenzy Deals magic damage to a single target withing 450 range and restores part of that damage as HP to the caster. Attack increased by 45% Hit reduced by 9% Unknown If someone knows whether these skills are passive or active please either leave a comment or move it to the right category. Bloodbath Master has a 100% chance of recovering health upon being attacked. The amount of health that can be restored is capped. Lasts 30 seconds. Dexterity Increases pet's Agility aptitude. Fierce Attack Stuns enemies within a range of 450 for a period of time. Lethality Deal physical and magical damage to single enemy withing 450 radius. Mad Magic Knocks back multiple targets within a range of 450. Mutilate Pin Down Physical and Magic damage to a single target. Reduces targets hit percentage for 10 seconds Slowness Stone Skin Master has a chance upon being attacked to stun target. Totem Summons a healing totem which restores friendly members within the area. Category:Skills Category:Pets